Une nouvelle élève
by Roxb
Summary: A leur dernière année , une nouvelle élève arrive a l'école ou elle fait connaissance avec les maraudeur,et les deux fille ... ROC , SOC , JL


Une nouvelle élève Chapitre1 : Dans le poudlard express 

-DEBOUT JAMES!!!!dit Sirius tout excité

-oui oui je me lève!dit James d'une voix ensommeiller

James se leva et alla dans la cuisine prendre son petit déjeuner...

Aujourd'hui ce jeune homme de 17 ans allait retourner a poudlard une école de sorcier

-Bonjour Sirius .Dit James a son meilleur ami qui vivait chez lui depuis maintenant 5 longue année a cause de sa famille!

Sirius rentrait lui aussi a l'école poudlard et était dans la même classe que James!Sirius avait lui aussi 17 ans!

-Nous partons dans 1 heure et demi les garçons donc préparer vous!dit le père a James :Nicolas.

-oui papa!dit James

-oui Nic dit Sirius

Une 2 heure et demi arriver au poudlard express 

-Salut les gars vous avez passer de bonne vacance?dit Remus .

Remus avait 17 dans la même classe et avec James Sirius et Peter ils formaient tous les quatre le groupe le plus populaire surnommé :Les maraudeurs .

Oui très belle et toi...?dit James

-Hello vous 3 vous avez passer de belle vacance j'imagine que oui vous avez vous Lily? Dit Karine .Karine était une jeune fille au cheveux blond et au yeux pair elle avait plein de tache de rousseur dans le visage beaucoup de garçon voulait sortir avec elle mais aucune chance de la séduire .

Karine était elle aussi dans la même classe que les garçons et elle était une de deux fille les plus populaire parce que ces meilleurs amis était les maraudeurs.(N.A je vous dit pas la description des autre vous le savez déjà)

-Ouais je les vu elle est parti dans le compartiment des prefet-en-chef tout a l'heure dit Remus

-Ok merci je vais la voir mais on se rejoint dans le même compartiment en?

-Ouais t'inquiète Karine dit Sirius qui parlait pour la premier fois depuis 15 bonne minute (c'étais rare!)

Karine partit vers le fameux compartiment des prefet-en-chef pour allez voir sa meilleure amie!

-Salut ça va?Dit Peter le quatrième garçon de la bande (N.A pis aussi le maudit traître)

-ouais ça va et toi?dit les trois autre garçons en même temps

-ouin ça va mais je n'aime pas le dernier voyage que j'ai faite avec mon père : le pole sud ... il pensait que vu que c'est au sud il allait faire chaud mais ces tout le contraire .

Le train siffla pour dire qu'il partait et nos 4 (N.A moi 1 Peter) amis partis chercher un compartiment. En cherchant en compartiment plusieurs fille leur proposa de rester dans le leur mais ils dirent qu'ils voulaient un compartiment seul. Et oui Sirius , James et Remus était les trois garçon les plus demander!Ils trouvèrent après 15 minute un compartiment seul

-Salut les gars on peut venir avec vous?demanda Lily qui venait tout juste d'arriver avec Karine

-Ouais dit Sirius

Le train commença a bouge et enfin ils étaient partis pour leurs toute dernière année.

-Lily si tu veux tu peux venir a côté de moi . Dit James qui voyait que Lily allait s'asseoir a coter de Remus

-Non merci James!dit elle

James voulait sortir avec Lily depuis la 5 ème année mais elle non!

-J'ai une question es ce que vous s'avez qui sont les prefet-en-chef??

-Je suis la préfete et Kévin a serdaigle est le préfet en chef!dit Lily fière.

-Oh Cool et tu vas toujours nous dénoncer quand nous allons faire une blague .

-je suppose que nous si on fait comme toujours : on vous aide mais vous dites pas que nous sommes dans le coup!dit Lily

-Quelqu'un veut essayer de me battre a une bataille explosif?demanda Remus

Mais avant de laisser le temps a quelqu'un de répondre une jeune fille de leur age arriva dans le compartiment!

-Bonjour je peut m'asseoir , il n'y a plus de place dans les autres!dit une jeune fille qui avait les cheveux noir qui lui arrive sur les épaule ,les yeux bleu azur. Elle avait quelque tache de rousseur dans le visage et était très belle!

-Ouais tu peux mais qui es-tu je ne tes jamais vu ... et j'ai vu plusieurs personnes!dit Sirius

-Oh désoler je suis Roxanne Backy j'ai 17 ans et je suis nouvelle a poudlard je rentre a ma dernière année

-BACKY?!?!?!? S'exclama James , Sirius , Remus et Peter (N.A dans le fond les personne de famille pur)

-ouin dit Roxanne gênée

-Pourquoi vous avez l'air impressionner demanda Lily

-Les quatre garçon la regarda croche avec un regard qui voulait dire :_mon dieu mais tu as aucune culture!_

-pour répondre a ta question Lily et bien les Backy sont une famille extrêmement pur qui ont détruit presque tout les mage noir connu a part deux celui que dumbledore a tuer et voldemort dit Sirius très sérieusement qui pour lui est très difficile (N.A ouais je peut te le garantir)

Étrange mais vrai personne dans la salle frissonna !

-pourquoi tu viens dans notre école ?demanda Karine

-Oh et bien ces une longue histoire mes parent ont réussi tout récemment a tuer le fidèle mangemort le plus puissant que voldemort avait et puis mes parent on grandi ici donc nous sommes revenu et je suis ici ... mais je peux savoir votre nom ...

-OH ... s'écria les 6 amis

-mon nom est James Potter mon meilleurs ami a coté de moi est Sirius a coté de Sirius Black et a coté de lui il y a Peter pettigrown!

Sur l'autre banc a coté de toi il y a Karine Wines dans le milieu en face de Sirius c'est Remus Lupin et a coté en fin c'est Lily Evans mon épouse!dit James

-mais tu es fou je ne serai jamais ton épouse!répliqua Lily.

-enchanté a vous tous!dit Roxanne

-bon vu que nous avons faite les présentation je repose quelqu'un veut essayer de me battre a une bataille explosif?

-moi!dit Roxanne

_**1 heure plus tard**_

-Je t'ai battu dit Roxanne

-mon dieu c'est la premier fois!bravo rox dit je peut t'appeler comme ça?demanda Remus

-Oh oui!

-Tu as battu Remus c'est un exploit!mon vieux tu te raplati ! dit Sirius sarcastiquement

Lily était en train de lire un livre James sa revue de quidittch ,Karine elle dormait Peter aussi et Sirius lui regardait la partie

-Bon je suis crever je vais dormir un peu !

-ok dit les deux gars!

-Remus pris un livre de métamorphose et Sirius s'endormir en contemplant la nouvelle (N.A ouououou)ils arrivèrent enfin l'école après s'être changer!

-bon moi je doit y aller a plus tard!dit Roxanne en allant directement au château

-bye bye dit la petit gang de 6 !(N.A bientôt 7 )

_**Roxb**_


End file.
